Appreciation
by Just Another Angry Feminist
Summary: Jordan and Natalie have been together their entire lives. Lately she feels really unappreciated and makes a plan to get her man's attention back on her. Things happen, but everyone leaves feeling VERY satisfied.


**This has been on my computer forever! It's just a smutty little one shot about Parrish because he's hot and the mood struck to write it. There's kind of spoilers but not a lot.**

 **Natalie: Emma Stone**

 **I own nothing but Nat and the plot. Also, there is A LOT of content, don't read if that's not what you're into.**

* * *

"I know you need to figure out this supernatural stuff, but I need you," I said, coming up behind Jordan and wrapping my arms around his chest.

"I've been here all afternoon," he replied distractedly, leafing through a mythology book he bought this morning with his highlighter poised for action. "What do you need?"

I stepped back from him, my heels clacking on the hardwood. "Have you even looked at me since you came home?"

"Yeah, your hair looks great. I'm glad you finally got it done," he said, still not looking at me. "But you always look great."

"Fuck you, Jordan!" I shouted, stomping my foot before disappearing into our room with a slam of the door.

I requested the day off work and bought the sexiest lingerie I was comfortable wearing. Then I came home and put the special Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed with vanilla votive candles lit around our room because they were his favorite. He was really stressed lately and I understood why, he had just been informed he was a hellhound afterall.

I just wanted him to remember that he always had me. Maybe he didn't want me anymore, I wasn't blind. I've seen Lydia Martin and how she looks at him, maybe he was having sex with her now and not interested in having sex with me anymore. I had nothing on an eighteen year old and I knew that.

Frustrated tears burned my eyes, coursing down my cheeks. I'm sure my thick eye makeup was going with it, probably dislodging my fake eyelashes along the way. I felt so ridiculous for getting all dressed up just to have him completely ignore me. I looked so pathetic.

I kicked off my heels and went down the hall to the bathroom. I took off my eyelashes and washed off all the makeup. I looked fake anyway, he probably wouldn't even have like what I looked like. When I opened the door, I saw Jordan standing there with his hands in his pockets.

He looked up from his feet only to get locked on what I was wearing. I still had on the lingerie from earlier, but I'm sure it probably looked stupid anyway. I should've changed before I left the room. Embarrassment flooded my body and I wished the floor would open up and swallow me whole.

"I know I look ridiculous, I'm going to go change," I said, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to get past him.

He surged to life and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me to stand in front of him. "No! You look amazing!"

"Shut up, you're only saying that because you feel bad," I said, looking at our feet instead of his face. "I look ridiculous, I'm going to change."

He moved his hands up to hold my neck, his thumbs rubbing over my jaw. "No, don't change because I'm an idiot that doesn't deserve you."

"You really don't deserve me! I'm always here for you and you just push me away for barely legal redheads," I shouted, anger welling up in my stomach. "I'm sorry I thought I needed to do something because I'm scared of losing you!"

"Nat, I love you so much. I would never, ever do anything to jeopardize that…on purpose," he said, rubbing my skin and pressing his forehead to mine. "I would never be with anyone other than you. You're my girl, you've always been my girl, and you're always going to be my girl."

"Prove it," I whispered, turning my head and nipping at his thumb. "Or am I going to have to take care of myself, Deputy?"

He closed his eyes and groaned before scooping me into his arms. I squealed and roped my arm around his neck. He pushed the door open with his hip and stopped, looking around the room in surprise.

"What's all this, Natalie?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"I know you've been stressed, I was going to help you out. Then you kept ignoring me and I thought about catching your clothes on fire for the irony," I said, moving my head so he could look at me.

He pressed kisses along the side of my neck before pulling away to say, "I love everything but your hair. Take it down, please!"

I giggled and pulled the pins out, trusting him to keep me in the air when I released his shoulder. I tossed them on the ground and pressed our mouths back together. It didn't last very long before he tossed me onto the bedspread, leaving me sprawled out with my legs and arms spread eagle.

Jordan's eyes were fiery, literal orange fire in them, as he looked me up and down. Usually I would bring my knees together and sit up, but I wanted him to look at me. I wasn't lying when I said I wanted him to prove to me he loved me. I wanted him to see just what he would lose if he walked out.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the entire world," he breathed, shrugging off his hoodie and crawling over my body. "I'm so lucky, I swear I'll never take you for granted again."

He kissed me again, his tongue exploring the cavern of my mouth as his hands rubbed my sides through the nighty. I pressed my tongue against his, fighting him for dominance and sucking on it playfully. He tried to pull away, but I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and bit down.

When I let go of it, he released a throaty groan and dove into my neck. I carded my fingers through his hair as he kissed and sucked every available inch. His teeth raked over my collarbone and made a pitchy moan leave my lips as I struggled to get closer to him.

He pulled away from my throat to look down at me. "I'm so sorry I don't give you all the time I have. Every second of every day should be spent worshipping you and telling you how much I love you."

"Start right now and make it good," I grinned. "Or I'm leaving as soon as you're finished making it up to me several times in several different positions."

He smiled and made my stomach flip, his hands sliding my nighty up, leaving my stomach bare. He bent down and pressed kisses all over my skin, supporting my back enough that I could pull the material off.

"So perfect," he breathed, kissing in between both my breasts.

"Hang on, I need some perfection in my life, too!" I said, pushing his shoulders up and taking the bottom of his t-shirt in my hands. "I happen to really enjoy your stomach, Deputy."

He grinned cockily, but I knew him well enough to see the blush on his neck. I tossed the cotton material to the ground and laid back down, allowing him to go back to worshipping me because we both loved it.

His mouth covered every inch of my breast except where I really wanted him. I pulled his hair and directed him where I needed him, sticking my tongue out when he looked up at me. He did as I instructed, taking my nipple into his mouth and stroking it with his tongue lavishly.

The two of us have been together since we were fifteen. He knew my body better than I did, that only came with being the only boy to ever touch it. When he was in the military, I almost went insane without him. The second he came back, we moved in together and never spent another night apart. We weren't engaged officially, but we both knew we were going to be married one day.

"Jordie," I hissed, arching my back to get closer to him. "Yes!"

He smiled against my skin as he moved to the other breast. He sucked on that nipple and pebbled it with his teeth. He moved one of his hand down to cup my butt and pulled away from my chest to look at me.

His eyebrows raised in surprise when he touched only skin. "God, you're perfect."

I wasn't much of a lingerie person. I wore lacey bras and panty sets, but never sexy nighties with matching G-strings like tonight. I really wanted him to know what he would be losing if he walked out. I was really desperate to keep him.

"So I've heard," I giggled, pushing him onto his back and straddling his hips. "But you, Deputy Parrish, are also perfect."

His neck turned red again and spread to his ears this time. I rubbed my hands up his chest and held his face in them like he'd held me earlier. I bent down and kissed him messily, not trying to be sexy or ladylike as our teeth clashed together. I just wanted to convey my desperation for him with it.

He held my hips and pressed them down against him. He ground his up against me, making a whimper escape my lips and my hips rut dirtily against his. We were rubbing against each other like teenagers in a backseat, but we were too desperate to care.

I reluctantly moved my mouth from his, earning a whiny moan from him that made me smirk. He was always so calm and collected in public, I was the only one that got to see him be a hot and needy mess. I kissed and licked down his chest, leaving a mark on his side because I knew he would leave a bunch on me. As long as we were the only ones that could see them, hickeys were allowed and appreciated. I would be covered from my chest down by the time we were finished –just like always.

I pushed his sweats down his hips, giggling when they got stuck on his feet. I slid up to his stomach so he could move his body around and get them off. I loved that was kept our goofiness even when we were having sex, it was what made us who we were.

Once they were on the floor, I stood up on my knees and moved backwards. I stopped when my face was level with his waist and the bulge in his boxers. He was so turned on, he was peeking out the slit in them. I gripped him in my hand, moving my palm slowly and making him thrust into my hand.

I pulled his boxers down to his knees and took him into my hand again. My fingers were nowhere near touching my thumb when my hand was completely wrapped around him, he was too thick. It wasn't a walk in the park to lose my virginity to him, he was big and I struggled to use tampons sometimes. Now I couldn't imagine ever having anything else stretch me the way he did, making shivers course down my spine when he was all the way inside.

"Mhm, Jordie, do you want my mouth?" I asked, breathing over the head. "Or have you already had some wrap their lips around it? Another strawberry blonde maybe?"

"Don't be crazy, Nat. Only you, only your mouth," he breathed, holding the back of my head and trying his best to not grip my hair too tight and hurt me. "Never anyone else's, just yours. Please, it's been so long. God, baby, I need your mouth, your pretty, little mouth."

"And whose fault is that?" I asked, leaning down and licking a bold strip up the side before looking back up at him. "I want you to beg me, Jordan."

I was lazily pumping my hand up and down his length when he started sputtering. "Natalie, please. God, please, I need you. Mhm, baby, just you –only you ever. Please, suck me. God, please."

I bit my bottom lip and locked eyes with him, his dick a few centimeters from my mouth. "I can never tell you no, Deputy."

I wrapped my mouth around him and sank down, taking as much as I could and pumping the rest with my hand. He held my hair tightly, but let me do what I wanted just like always. I took him so deep I felt tears burning my eyes and came up, pulling off and pumping the entire length with my hand.

I moved back up and sucked on his throat, right below his Adam's apple. I knew it was his sweet spot, the one that always made him come undone for me. I used it to my advantage many times in our relationship and I'm sure I'd use it many times in the future.

"Nat, I'm gonna cum all over you if you don't stop," he whimpered, making me drip onto both of our thighs. "God, baby, you're so good with your mouth. Such a pretty, dirty, little mouth..."

I took my hand off of him and let him place me on my back again, rubbing my thighs together for some sort of friction to dull the ache he'd caused with his sinful words. He kicked his boxers onto the floor and pulled my feet up flat on the bed. My knees were together in front of him, but his eyes were blazing with salacious intentions. He parted them and groaned out loud when his eyes met my center.

"You're a dripping mess, baby," he breathed, licking my wetness off my thighs. "God, you're so worked up from sucking me off. Such a good girl, I didn't even have to do anything and you're ready for me. So, so ready. My pretty girl, so wet for me."

Jordan Parrish was the best dirty talker in the world, I would put money on it. No one would ever guess that, he always came off as a perfect gentlemen. He was that too, but he had so many better things he could do with his mouth than say please and thank you.

The G-string was white mesh and I was so wet I'm sure it was see through. Jordan leaned forward and lapped at the fabric, making me whimper pathetically. He took mercy and grabbed the sides, pulling them off me. My legs were pressed together in the air when he threw the drenched panties over his shoulder and he took advantage, leaning them backwards so he could press kisses to the back of my thighs fleetingly. Then he placed my feet back on the bed, spread my thighs open wide, and devoured me.

One of his hands was holding mine while the other was wrapped around my thigh. He threw my legs over his shoulders so he could get closer. My nails were digging into the top of his hand as he licked every inch of me. I wanted to crawl out of my skin and get closer to him at the same time.

Without thinking I reach down and hit his arm until he laced the fingers of his other hand with mine. I needed something to hold onto while he worked me up. My back was beyond arched, rubbing myself crudely against his mouth when he started working my clit deliciously. I wasn't the only one that was good with my mouth.

"Yes, Jordie, just like that," I breathed out, twisting my body to get closer. "Fuck, yes, please!"

I let out more whimpering and pleading noises before he pushed me over the edge, completely wrecking me. He moved up and pulled me closer to him, clutching me as the orgasm wracked my entire body. I pressed my forehead to his shoulder, closing my eyes tightly as sparks lit up the darkness.

"God, I missed that," I breathed, moving to look up at him. "I've got one more good one left. Are you ready to take it, baby?"

"Mhm, I'll always take everything you can give me," he said, rolling me onto my back with his arm still under my head. "You have to look at me, the entire time. Just like always."

I nodded tersely as he used his free hand to angle himself into me, wrapping my legs around his waist. The second his tip pressed past my entrance, euphoria filled me. I clutched his shoulder blade in one hand and held his face with the other. It took a few seconds for him to enter me completely, and he stayed in place just like I loved when he bottomed out. The moment we were completely joined together always made my toes curl and my eyes burn, we fit together perfectly.

"I love you so fucking much," I said, locking eyes with his gorgeous green ones. "God, this is the best feeling in the entire world."

"Don't ever make yourself up and wear things you're uncomfortable in to get my attention," he replied, pressing our foreheads together. "I want you in every way possible, but only if it's what you want. There's never been anyone else for me, I don't even see other women. I'm yours forever, no one will ever fit with me like this but you, Natalie."

"Make love to me," I said, kissing his chin and forbidding myself to cry at his sweet words.

He slipped out and pushed back in, hitting all the spots he should and more. I banged my hips against his and felt us fall into our familiar rhythm. He held my lower back in his hand and eliminated all the space between our bodies as we moved like one.

"Your eyes are closed, look at me," Jordan ordered breathlessly. When I opened my eyes, he said, "That's good, baby. So good, you're so good. Such a good girl for me, Nat."

I held his shoulders tightly and moved my hips against his. I could feel him in my stomach, he was so deep inside me. I couldn't imagine anyone ever hitting as deep and filling me up as much as he did. The feeling of his skin sliding against mine was enough to make me climb the mountain without him even touching any other part of me.

He must've angled himself deeper because I plunged off the edge without realizing I was that close, dragging my hand down his back and locking eyes with him. His name left my mouth in a strangled yelp, my body arching without my control. He thrust into me a couple more times before following me over with a growl of my name and flaming orange, passion-filled eyes.

Instead of rolling off me, his body laid on mine and clutched me tight. I kept my arms and legs wrapped tightly around him, trying to catch my breath with him so wonderfully deep inside me. He was whispering quick words in my ear, all of them made warmth blossom in the bottom of my stomach and work its way up to my cheeks.

I gathered myself before he did so I traced my fingers through his hair, trailing a finger over the back of his ear lazily. I took my turn whispering sweet words into his ear, grinning when he kissed my clavicle sloppily in response. Once he caught his breath, he slipped out of me and rolled over onto his back, opening his arms for me to return to. I grabbed the comforter and wrapped us up in it, pressing myself against his side.

My eyes were closed, but I felt him reaching over to get in the nightstand. "Natalie, look at me. I have something to ask you."

"Jordie, I'm sleepy. Can't you ask me in the morning?" I asked, burrowing my face into the bend of his neck.

"I think this is something you want to hear right now, baby," he insisted, kissing my forehead and moving out of the bed.

I huffed and sat up, ready to yell at him, until I saw him down on one knee. "I'm more than a handful for you, but you've always taken care of me. You're nothing but fire, but we've recently learned I'm flame retardant. I think that means fate's telling us to get married. What do you think?"

I knew I was crying when I said, "Is that honestly the best you've got?"

He laughed and closed his eyes in exasperation. "I have a dinner reservation tomorrow and I'm going to take you to look at the stars on the beach. I know you want a big proposal, but I wanted to do it right now."

"Cancel them and put the ring on my finger. We're going to be spending the entire weekend in bed together in _many_ different positions," I smiled, holding my hand out to him. "I've been your wife since we were six on the playground."

He slid the ring on my finger and moved back up to hold me close. "It's good to know my taste was just as good at age six as it is now."

* * *

 **See? Super smutty but also super sweet.**


End file.
